yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yubel (archetype)
The Yubel series is made up of the various forms of "Yubel". All of them were used by the Duel Monster Spirit, Yubel. They were released in Phantom Darkness. The ATK and DEF of all "Yubel" monsters are 0 and all are Fiend-Type monsters. The very last of the "Yubel" monsters can apply its effect whenever it battles, and it destroys the monster it battles. When a "Yubel" monster is destroyed, the next evolution can be Special Summoned and the player does not take any Battle Damage. When a face-up Attack Position "Yubel" monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, before damage calculation, they take damage equal to that monster's ATK. Play style The Yubel Deck revolves around destroying Yubel to activate its effect and Summon "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" to stall the field, and/or inflict damage each turn using other monsters. Ways of Summoning "Yubel" include: * From your hand: The effect of "Stygian Street Patrol" can easily Summon "Yubel". "Dark Grepher", "Dark Crusader" and "Armageddon Knight" can be used to send "Yubel" to the Graveyard. * From your Deck: Use cards like "Mystic Tomato" to Special Summon "Yubel". "Damage Condenser" can be more versatile but costs you a card. * From your graveyard: Use cards that send "Yubel" to the graveyard ("Dark Grepher", "Armageddon Knight", "Foolish Burial") then Special Summon her with "Monster Reborn", "Limit Reverse", or "Call of the Haunted". ("Limit Reverse" can also serve toward evolving "Yubel" to "Yubel - Terror Incarnate", should the "Yubel" summoned by its effect be switched to Defense Position.) Cards like Torrential Tribute, Dark Hole and Thunder Crash are useful for destroying Yubel. Also, cards like Safe Zone and Dark Illusion serve as protection for Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Weaknesses * Cards such as "Rainbow Veil", "Getsu Fuhma", "Skill Drain", "Light and Darkness Dragon" and "Angel O7" pose serious problems for Yubel-based Decks, especially since all three incarnations of Yubel are completely devoid of ATK and DEF points. "Destiny HERO - Plasma" will also negate Yubel's effects. Another card that will wreck a Yubel strategy is "Prime Material Dragon" due to it's effect which transfers effect damage from Yubel into increasing your life points as well as it's ability to negate the destruction effect of "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" and destroying it. All 3 forms of Yubel are at risk with Prime Material Dragon in play. * Rock Decks that bounce Yubel back to the Hand or Deck are a serious threat. Rocks also tend to have low ATK, making the whole point of Yubel moot. * "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Royal Oppression" can wreck a Yubel Deck by negating the effects of Yubel monsters. Even after a Yubel is destroyed by a card effect, "Royal Oppression" will prevent the Special Summon of the next Yubel, making the whole effort pointless unless you revive the Yubels. * "Stardust Dragon" is a big problem for Yubel Decks: He can negate the destruction and effect of all Yubels. He can negate the damage effect of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" as well. You must have cards that can take care of him. The best is "Divine Wrath" because this Trap card can destroy "Yubel" to "evolve" her or be used to kill "Stardust Dragon" when he tries to negate a destruction effect and it won't come back from the graveyard. "Compulsory Evacuation Device" can also be used to great effect on either "Stardust Dragon" or "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". * Another big problem is a Lightsworn Deck. "Judgment Dragon" can cause serious problems by paying 1000 LP's multiple times to get rid of all 3 Yubels and attack for game. Side Decking some "Light-Imprisoning Mirrors" and/or "Brain Golems" and possibly a "Soul Release" will help to counteract the mighty "Judgment Dragon". Another good way to counter a Lightsworn Deck would be "Karma Cut", as it would remove a monster and all copies of it in the Graveyard from play, thus stalling the Summon of "Judgment Dragon". "Divine Wrath" can also be used to negate its effect and destroy it, and "Starlight Road", on top of negating the effect and destroying "Judgement Dragon", special summons "Stardust Dragon" to punish. * Cards that negate/deflect damage to you, like "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste", "Nature's Reflection" and "Doppelganger". * Cards that can negate a face-up card's effect like "Alector, Sovereign of Birds". Deck types Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Deck The objective is to get "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" out on the field because it cannot be destroyed by battle and can attack opponents monsters to destroy them without damage to you while damaging your opponent at no cost to you. Cards like "Montage Dragon" will fit to this Deck, as you can use the Yubel's High Level for it's power. Recommended cards * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Armageddon Knight * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Grepher * Debris Dragon * Doom Shaman * Montage Dragon * Mystic Tomato * Phantom of Chaos * Phantom Skyblaster * Sangan * Snipe Hunter * Samsara Lotus * Treeborn Frog * Meklord Emperor Wisel * Meklord Emperor Granel * The Dark Creator * Hardened Armed Dragon * Chaos-End Master * Stygian Street Patrol Spells * Foolish Burial * Fires of Doomsday * Savage Colosseum * Terraforming * Gold Sarcophagus * Monster Reborn * Hand Destruction * Dark Hole * Thunder Crash Traps * Limit Reverse * Dark Illusion (To protect Ultimate Nightmare) * Final Attack Orders and Light of Intervention make a great combo with Savage Colosseum * Staunch Defender * Battle Mania * Torrential Tribute * Raigeki Break * Generation Shift * Trap Stun * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Shift * Damage Gate * Damage Condenser * Bottomless Trap Hole * Nightmare Archfiends * Safe Zone Synchro Yubel Synchro Yubel is a Deck with the objective of dumping "Yubel" in the Graveyard as soon as possible while also getting Tuners out on the field and getting field advantage with Synchro Monsters such as "Stardust Dragon" or "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", as they both combo well with "Yubel - Terror Incarnate". Recommended cards * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Mystic Tomato * Dark Grepher * Snipe Hunter * The Dark Creator * Dark Armed Dragon * Chaos End Master * Armageddon Knight * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Sangan * Spirit Reaper * Krebons * Morphing Jar * Phantom of Chaos * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Plaguespreader Zombie Spells * Lightning Vortex * Emergency Teleport * Foolish Burial * Monster Reincarnation * Gold Sarcophagus * Reinforcement of the Army Traps * Raigeki Break * Trap Stun * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Shift Calculator Yubel The idea of this Deck is to quickly search "Yubel", "Metal Reflect Slime", and other high level monsters, along with "The Calculator", then clear the field, and attack for game. You can use any Draw Engine you want, but most prefer "Destiny HEROes". Recommended cards Monsters * Yubel * The Calculator * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * Dark Magician of Chaos(Traditional Only) * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Phantom Skyblaster * Lava Golem * Grinder Golem * Doom Shaman * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Snipe Hunter Spells * Upstart Goblin * Allure of Darkness * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Reasoning * Monster Gate * Dimension Fusion(Traditional Only) * Foolish Burial * Hand Destruction Traps * Sakuretsu Armor (Alternative Dimensional Prison) * Limit Reverse * Metal Reflect Slime Virus Control Yubel By adjusting the Doom Shaman/Swing of Memories Yubel Deck, it becomes possible to integrate the Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast / Deck Devastation Virus / Eradicator Epidemic Virus group of cards, and by utilizing the ease with which Yubel-Terror Incarnate can be Summoned as a stalling strategy until Doom Shaman or another appropriate monster can be Summoned for Deck Devastation Virus Fodder, Fusilier Dragon is drawn into for Eradicator Epidemic Virus, or, waiting until an opponent overextends to destroy "Yubel-Terror Incarnate" and "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" to play "Crush Card Virus" and severely punish them for the play. The primary issue is being able to capitalize. There are a couple of answers to that, and thats what the rest of the Deck is made up of. Recommended cards * Limit Reverse * Dark Grepher * Doom Shaman * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Swing of Memories * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast